Fallout
by UkeLevi
Summary: Gon Freecss is from the vault, he had a good life. Everything he could ever want was in the vault. But when his father mysteriously leaves the vault without telling Gon where he was going, Gon must leave the vault and search for his father in the wasteland. With the help of Kurapika, Leorio and Killua, can Gon find his father?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in like a billion years. But heres a new story for you guys. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you'll give me some reviews and favorites and follows. Thanks guys for being patient!**

 _ **What's this story about?**_

 _ **Gon Freecss is from the vault, he had a good life. Everything he could ever want was in the vault. But when his father mysteriously leaves the vault without telling Gon where he was going, Gon must leave the vault and search for his father in the wasteland. With the help of Kurapika, Leorio and Killua, can Gon find his father?**_

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 _"Due to the war..."_ The man on the radio spoke, rambling on and on about the past war that had left the outside world in shambles.

"So Ging..." A man with long, white hair began. "How's Gon? I haven't spoken to him much since I gave him that BB gun on his birthday last month."

"Gon is fine, Kite. He's proven to be a smart kid, in my opinion. Although..I feel like he could do more besides stirring up trouble with Butch." A man with black, messily spiked hair sighed.

"His mother would've been proud." Kite replied, walking over to a small desk and sitting down in a chair. "What happened to her again?"

"I told you, Kite. I'm not talking about this again."

Ging picked up a black mug off of the small desk and took a sip. He then sat it back down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ging?" Kite asked, looking at a few papers. "This could risk almost everyone's safety."

"Kite, this vault is shit. I'm tired of having the overseer watching us all the time and thinking that he can control us." Ging grunted.

"You do have a point, but I don't think _this_ is the way to go."

"Whatever, I'm thinking about more than just safety."

* * *

"Hey Gon!"

A small boy with spiked black, green tipped hair and hazel eyes, turned around and saw three boys. _'Butch's gang..'_ He thought, sighing.

"What is it now Butch?" Gon asked, trying to stay calm.

"Give us your caps." Butch ordered. "Now!"

"Huh! No way Butch! They're mine!" He yelled, clenching his fists.

"Not anymore nature boy!"

Butch then punched Gon in the stomach and pushed the boy onto the floor.

"Now where do you put your caps?" Butch asked, smirking.

Gon coughed and glared.

"I'm not telling you!" He yelled, standing up and pushing Butch.

Butch frowned and got in Gon's face.

"Did you just _push_ me?" Butch asked, growling.

"Y-Yeah! And what are you gonna do about it?" Gon stuttered, shaking a little bit.

Butch got ready to punch Gon, but before he could, someone grabbed Butch's arm and pulled the boy away.

"Butch... what have I told you about picking fights with other people for their caps?" A soft, kind voice asked.

"A-Aunt Mito!" Gon stuttered, smiling.

Butch growled and walked away from the two, his friends following him. Mito turned to Gon and shook her head.

"Gon.." She sighed. "You have to stop triggering Butch like that."

"What do you want me to do? Just hand over my caps?" Gon asked, confused.

"No, but maybe you could share them with him."

"Huh! He's not gonna wanna share, Aunt Mito."

Mito sighed and nodded.

"I know, I'll have a talk with Butch's mom later." She replied.

Gon sighed and grabbed Mito's hand.

"Is dad busy again?" Gon asked, looking up at her.

"I'm afraid so." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see him once he's done."

Gon smiled and blushed lightly.

"How does it feel to be 10 years old, Gon?" Mito asked.

"It's ok, I mean I got a BB gun from Kite and the pip-boy." Gon shrugged.

"Mm sounds interesting." She smiled.

"I guess so."

The two then walked to Gon's room and Mito started pulling out clothes for the boy.

"Aunt Mito.." Gon began. "Is there anything outside of the Vault 101?"

Mito looked at Gon quickly and smiled.

"Gon, you don't need to know about the outside world. It's just a bunch of trash and wanders out there, nothing interesting." She replied.

Gon nodded and sighed.

"I wonder what dad's working on." He muttered. "He's always busy with Kite, and never really comes out of the lab."

"Maybe it's something for the Overseer." Mito shrugged.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Gon?" Ging walked into the boys room and saw the boy sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"Is he sleeping?" Kite asked, standing by the exit.

"Yeah." Ging nodded, walking out.

"Ging?"

The man turned around and saw Mito.

"You've been scarce lately..." She whispered.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been held up with work." Ging replied, sighing.

"Maybe you should take a break from work and spend time with Gon." She suggested, frowning. "He wants to spend time with you."

"I know he does, but I'm just to busy."

"Not to busy to get a girl pregnant and have a baby, when you knew damn well that the wasteland was no place to raise a child!"

"Well look where we are! We're safe here!"

"Oh yes! Because living under the Overseer is 'safe' when officers are constantly up our asses!"

"Guys please-"

"SHUT UP KITE!"

"Dad..?"

Ging and Mito turned their heads to see Gon, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Gon, why are you up?" Mito asked.

"I heard dad's voice." Gon smiled tiredly.

"Go back to bed, Gon. You need sleep." Ging ordered.

"But I wanna stay up-"

"I said go back to bed!"

Gon frowned and went back to his bed.

"All I'm saying is that you're the one who made that child. At least spend 5 minutes with him." Mito snapped, walking out.

Ging sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll see you later Ging." Kite mumbled, walking out with Mito.

"Yeah.." Ging muttered, sitting at the table.

* * *

 **6 years later...**

"You're perfectly healthy, Gon. Nothing's wrong." Ging sighed, putting some stuff away. "You'll do fine on the G.O.A.T."

"I hope so." Gon sighed, shrugged. "Got any advice?"

"Well, just try your best, and you'll do fine." He replied.

"Thanks Ging."

Gon walked out, and started heading towards the testing spot. He then saw Butch and his gang messing around with Retz.

"Will you just leave me alone?" She snapped, glaring at Butch.

"Aw don't be like that Retz." Butch laughed. "Just come hang out with us one time, that's it."

"Like hell I will."

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Gon asked, looking at Butch and then at Retz.

"None of your business nature boy." Butch pushed Gon back and got into his face.

"You shouldn't be messing with a girl. She's not interested in you, Butch."

"Oh? And she's interested in you?"

"Well, you don't know that-" Gon stopped when Butch threw a punch.

Gon then punched Butch in the face and then in the stomach. Then he started punching Butch in the face repeatedly, and finally the boy surrendered.

"I-I surrender!" Butch yelled, pushing Gon away. "Fucking I'll get you next time.."

He then walked into the testing room and sat down. Gon walked inside too and sat in the front.

"Ok everyone, today you will be taking the G.O.A.T. please try your hardest, and no giving away answers. And no tapping your pencils, I'm talking about you Butch." The teacher said. "Now lets get started..."

* * *

 **3 years later...**

"Wake up! Gon wake up!"

Gon opened his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"Retz? What's going on?" Gon asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Your dad is gone." She replied. "Now the Overseer is looking for you."

"Wait what? I don't follow."

"Your dad left the vault!"

"What?! When?!"

"I don't know but you better get out of here. They killed Kite and now they're looking for you." Retz replied. "Look, in my dad's office, there's an exit. You can sneak into his lab and escape the vault through there."

Retz then gave Gon bobby pins and smiled.

"Get out safely. Please." She replied, and then ran out.

Gon quickly put on some clothes, grabbed his caps and grabbed his baseball bat and started running to the Overseers office. As he ran, he heard alarms and a voice over the monitor. Soon he ran into an officer, who was trying to kill three radroaches but was failing. Gon ran to the officer and killed one of the radroaches while the officer killed the other two.

"Hey...you're Ging's son.." The officer muttered, then swung his baton at Gon.

Gon dodged it and swung his bat at the officer, then started hitting him repeatedly until the officer was dead.

"Damn.." Gon panted, looking at the body.

He then started running again and ran into more radroaches and killed them. He had also killed a few officers who had tried to kill him. Finally he found a room where the overseer was, he had his own daughter held captive with two officers in there. Gon didn't want to get caught, but he knew he had to save Retz. He walked into the room and the two officers started attacking him, he quickly killed them both and looked at the Overseer.

"Keeping your own daughter captive? Your a coward." Gon growled, hitting the man with his bat.

He knocked the Overseer out and ran to his office, where the escape was.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's next for Mr. Kurapika?"

A boy with mid-length blonde hair and grey eyes sat on top of an old house.

"I might stay in Megaton." He sighed. "What about you Leorio?"

"That's _Mr. Leorio_ to you." A man with black, spiked hair replied. "But yeah, the same thing I guess."

"I'll be here just until I find out where those raiders are." Kurapika frowned, and took out a cigar.

"You mean the Phantom Troupe? The ones who killed your family?" Leorio asked, taking a sip from his Nuke-cola bottle.

"Yeah, them."

Kurapika then lit the cigar and sighed.

"This wasn't how I imagined it." Leorio ran a hand through his greasy hair.

"Well what do you expect? The great war basically destroyed everything and killed tons of people. Everything has radiation now." The blonde added. "And then that bomb..."

"That's gonna be the end of Megaton."

"Exactly."

Leorio threw his bottle off the roof and watched it fall to the ground. Megaton wasn't the nicest place, the houses here were pretty dirty and everything was rusted and disgusting. But it was pretty safe thanks to the tall gate around the small town.

"I wanna leave Megaton sometimes, but the things that are in the wastelands...no way am I going out there." Leorio laughed.

Kurapika smiled and looked at Leorio.

"One day you'll have to go out there though." Kurapika replied.

"Yeah I know, but hopefully that day isn't soon." Leorio sighed.

Kurapika jumped off the roof and landed on part of the bridge-way.

"Let's get back to the house." Kurapika smiled and started walking down the bridge.

Leorio jumped off and started following the younger boy.

"These past few years have been interesting." Leorio whistled.

"You could say that.." Kurapika muttered.

Once they got down to where the exit was and everything, they saw the large gates open.

"The gates are opening?" Leorio whispered.

"Probably another hopeless wanderer looking for a place to crash and to get some water." Kurapika scoffed.

Kurapika and Leorio started walking to the gates, where they saw the town Mayor, Wing, talking to a young boy with black green-tipped hair and hazel eyes.

"Wing, who is this?" Kurapika asked, walking over to them.

"Oh, Kurapika, this is Gon." Wing smiled and looked at Gon. "He's looking for his father."

Kurapika looked at the boy and noticed that he was wearing one of those Vault 101 jumpsuits.

"So you're from the vault?" Leorio asked, looking at Gon.

"Yep!" Gon replied, smiling.

"Well then, I'm Kurapika."

"And I'm Leorio."

"It's nice to meet you both." Gon smiled brightly.

Kurapika smiled slightly and looked at Leorio, who was full on smiling.

"Do you two mind showing our guest around?" Wing asked.

"Not at all." Leorio replied.

"Thank you." He nodded and excused himself.

"So Gon, who's your father?" Kurapika asked, looking at Gon.

"Oh well, he was a doctor at the vault. And I didn't really get to see him much.." Gon trailed off. "Then, just today, he escaped the vault and now I'm on my way to look for him!"

Kurapika smiled and nodded.

"I see, I see."

"Oh! And his name is Ging Freecss!"

"Sorry kid, I wish we could help you out with that. But we don't really keep track of people who pass by." Leorio replied. "Maybe if you ask-"

"No, don't ask Tonpa." Kurapika cut Leorio off. "Tonpa is full of lies and thinks he owns Megaton."

"That bastard.." Leorio snarled. "Beware of him, Gon."

"You got it, Leorio!" Gon nodded and looked around. "So I have a question."

"Hm? What's up?" Kurapika asked.

"Why is it called the 'Wasteland' anyway?"

"Oh, well don't you see? There isn't much left out there." Kurapika replied.

"Everything is mostly destroyed. Believe it or not, we're actually on the good side of it all." Leorio sighed.

"What's the bad side?" Gon asked.

"Well, if you go further out, to the area that Galaxy news station is located, there's ghouls and mutants."

Gon blinked slowly and scratched his head.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad." Gon shrugged.

"They'll kill you, kid." Leorio explained.

"Well that seems bad."

"As long as you're in Megaton, everything will be fine. Except that giant bomb that's in the middle of everything." Kurapika added. "With that bomb here, we're all fucked when it blows."

"Oh.."

Leorio sighed and looked at Gon.

"You look hurt kid, what happened?" He asked, seeing Gon's jumpsuit ripped.

"Oh, I had a few...problems..." Gon trailed off, laughing nervously.

"Well then why don't you come by the clinic and let me patch you up?"

"Ok, thank you very much Leorio."

Kurapika, Leorio and Gon then started walking to the clinic.

"So, do you guys have any other people that you hang out with around here?" Gon asked.

"Hm, well...not really. You'll get to know everyone the longer you're around." Kurapika replied. "I usually hang around Leorio."

"Oh." He muttered.

Once they got there, Leorio patched up Gon's wounds.

"Thanks Leorio." Gon smiled.

"No problem kid." Leorio smiled and nodded.

"So where are you heading to next?" Kurapika asked. "If you're looking to find your father, I know you ain't gonna be here long."

"I was hoping someone here would know something, but I don't know." The boy answered.

"Well, maybe he outta go talk to Tonpa. The man does have answers." Leorio shrugged.

"Yeah but Tonpa is a filthy liar." The blonde answered.

"Let the boy ask about his father. Gon, you're gonna wanna go up to the Saloon, there you will find Tonpa."

Gon nodded and thanked the two for their help, then left the clinic.

"You think he'll find his father?" Kurapika asked, sitting down in a chair.

"I'm not sure." Leorio replied. "I've been out in the Wastelands, it's no joke out there."

"Im sure all of us have been out there, even Alluka."

"Alluka is a different story. Her parents were literally killed out there, and her siblings...well...she isn't sure where they are."

"Didn't she say something about her oldest brother Illumi being killed?"

Leorio and Kurapika looked at the door and saw a girl with blonde hair, that was held in a pony tail, walk in.

"Oh hey Bisky, did you find anything?" Kurapika asked, standing up and walking over to the girl.

"Nothing really, I found some food, which I made sure to give it to Menchi. And I did find some Stinpack, Med-X and Mentats." She sighed. "Nothing really good."

"You did a good job, Bisky." Leorio smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded. "Now I better get back to Alluka. I'll see you guys later."

And with that, Bisky left the clinic.

"If Gon leaves Megaton, I'm going with him." Kurapika muttered, putting some medical stuff away.

"Huh? But why?" Leorio asked.

"I'm going to find the Phantom Troupe." He replied, frowning. "I'm not going to stay here any longer."

"If you're going, I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to-"

"You guys are going to need some help. Plus, if you get injured, I can heal you."

Kurapika nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Leorio."

"It's just what friends do."


	3. Chapter 3

Gon had talked to Tonpa already, but nothing made sense. Him and his father were born in the Vault. No wheres else. Kurapika was right, Tonpa is a liar. Gon decided to go back to the clinic and talk to Leorio and Kurapika again, by now it was dark and mostly everyone was in their houses. When Gon arrived at the clinic, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Gon?" Leorio asked, opening the door. "Did you talk to Tonpa?"

"Yeah I did." Gon nodded, and walked in.

Kurapika was sleeping on one of the clinic's beds, while Leorio sat at his desk, filing papers.

"What did he say?" Leorio asked.

"He said that I wasn't born in the vault." Gon sighed. "Which is bullshit because my dad wouldn't lie to me."

"Well he did leave the vault without telling you, right?"

"Y-Yeah..but he still wouldn't lie to me."

Leorio nodded and turned up the radio.

"So did he say anything else?"

"Something about Galaxy New Radio." Gon shrugged.

"Well I always play Galaxy New Radio, so maybe if you find out where the station is..." Leorio trailed off.

"Maybe I can find Ging!"

"Exactly."

"I have to find that radio station!"

Gon quickly got up, but then sat back down.

"I'll start looking tomorrow, it's dark outside." He laughed nervously.

"You're welcome to sleep in one of the clinic beds." Leorio smiled, pointed to the bed.

Gon nodded and thanked Leorio, then went to one of the beds and laid down. This wasn't the vault anymore. This was Megaton, and Megaton was located in the Wastelands. He had to get used to this, he just had to. There was no going back to the Vault, he had to continue to look for Ging.

* * *

"Gon, wake up."

Gon felt someone shaking him, and he opened his Hazel eyes to see Kurapika and Leorio.

"Oh, hey guys." He yawned and sat up. "What's up?"

"I asked Wing if he knew where Galaxy News Radio was and he gave me a map." Leorio smiled. "Now come on, let's go find your dad."

"Wait," Gon got off the bed and looked at the two. "You're coming with me?"

"Yeah, we're not gonna let some Vault kid wander around on his own. You're gonna need help." Kurapika smirked. "Plus, we're both after something as well."

"Oh, I see." The boy stretched and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's get going then."

"Alright."

The three then left Megaton, in search of Galaxy New Radio.

* * *

Once they left Megaton, they started following the map.

"So Gon, what's that on your arm?" Leorio asked.

"It's my pip-boy." Gon replied, looking around. "It does a hand-full of things, everyone got one when they reached the age of 10 at the Vault."

"Mmm I see." Kurapika nodded.

"So how did you guys get to Megaton?" The boy asked, looking at Kurapika and then at Leorio.

"Well.." Leorio trailed off. "I was about 15 or 16 when I came to Megaton."

"But how did you get there?"

 _flashback_

 _"Mom!" A small boy at the age of 5, with black, spiked hair yelled._

 _He ran to a tall woman with short black hair, she was slim and covered in ash and blood._

 _"Mom, what happened? Where's dad?" He asked._

 _"Leorio, your father...he didn't make it back." The woman started crying._

 _'Mom always told me that the great war left everyone in a tough spot. Ever since dad died, mom had been depressed...so depressed that one day when she had to go out into the Wastelands for supplies, she got attacked by a Ghoul...the thing was...she didn't even stop it. It was like she wanted it so happen..'_

 _"Where are you mom..?" Leorio whispered, sitting in the corner of their small ranch house._

 _'One day, while I was sleeping, I heard banging on the front door. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed my baseball bat and stood by the door. Soon the door swung open, and a man dressed in basically rags walked in. He didn't look like someone who'd harm me, but I didn't take any chances. So I swung my bat as hard as I could, and hit the man right in the leg, making him fall.'_

 _"Damn it!" The man yelled, falling to the floor and grabbing his leg. "What was that for?!"_

 _"Mom told me to hit anyone who breaks into the house!" Leorio yelled, raising the bat._

 _"Kid, look, I'm not here to hurt you ok!"_

 _"How do I know if you're telling the truth?!"_

 _The man then took out a silver pocket watch and gave it to Leorio._

 _"Where did you get this? This is my mom's." Leorio muttered._

 _"I...found your mom. She's dead kid. She got attacked by ghouls." The man said calmly. "Leorio, I'm going to help you. We're going to get through the wastelands together."_

 _"But.."_

 _"But nothing. I know a place where we can go. It's safe. I promise."_

 _"Where is my mom's body?" Leorio asked._

 _"I buried her, and I told her that no matter what, I'd come and find you. My name's George by the way."_

 _ **11 years later...**  
_

 _"Leorio, you know how I told you about Galaxy News Radio?" George asked._

 _"Yeah, of course." Leorio replied. "The place where they announce everything about the war and ghouls and mutants."_

 _"Mhm, I think I know how we can get there." He nodded._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _The two were walking in an abandoned Train station, they didn't run into many Ghouls, but they still kept their weapons handy.  
_

 _"It's gonna take a while though." George sighed, running a hand through his gray hair._

 _"I don't care, if it means we'll be safe." Leorio smiled._

 _The two started walking in silence until George spoke up again._

 _"You're going to make a fine doctor Leorio."_

 _"Well yeah, I want to find a way to heal everyone who's been exposed to radiation and been hurt during the Great War." The boy hummed._

 _"I know you will."_

 _"George...do you think..we'll make it to Galaxy news?"_

 _"Of course we will, we've made it this far."_

 _Soon they heard hissing, and out of no where, three ghoul came out and started attacking George and Leorio. One of the ghouls bit George, and Leorio used his knife to kill it and the two other ghouls._

 _"G-George are you ok?!" Leorio asked, shaking._

 _George looked at the bite mark on his arm and sighed._

 _"Yes I'm fine. Do we have any Med-X?" He asked._

 _"No." The boy replied._

 _"Damn."_

 _George sat down and looked at the blood coming out of his arm. He knew this would be infected and he would/could die._

 _"A-Are you gonna be ok?" Leorio asked._

 _"I'll...be fine Leorio." George replied. "Maybe...you should go ahead. Take the bags and I'll meet you at the exit."_

 _"By myself?!"_

 _"Yes, you'll be fine Leorio."_

 _Leorio looked ahead, it was dark and scary._

 _"Erm...well ok.." He muttered, taking the bags and walking down the dark pathway, stealing a look at George every once in a while._

 _Once Leorio couldn't see George anymore, he started crying._

 _"It's all my fault." Leorio whispered. "I couldn't protect George."_

 _Soon he found a gate, and he opened it up. Before he walked out, he looked back at the dark pathway, seeing if George was coming. But he wasn't._

 _"Maybe I should go back for him.." Leorio whispered to himself._

 _Before he went back, he heard screaming and hissing. Leorio quickly got out of the train station and closed the gate._

 _"He can't be dead...h-he can't b-be..." He whispered, walking away from the station._

 _He soon found a small, wrecked town. There wasn't a soul there. Until he saw a tall, gate like building a few miles away. He quickly started running to it and saw that it was a huge gate guarded by a robot and had two men and a mutant looking cow with them._

 _"Hey kid, are you lost or somethin'?" One of the men asked._

 _"What...what is this place?" Leorio asked._

 _"This is Megaton." The other man replied, feeding the cow thing._

 _"Megaton?"_

 _"Go ahead inside, kid. You'll be safe in there."_

 _Leorio then carefully walked inside as the big gates opened up. Once he was inside, he saw a young man, about the age of 18, walk to him._

 _"Welcome to Megaton, wanderer." He smiled. "I am Wing, the towns' mayor."_

 _"You look a little young to be a mayor." Leorio replied._

 _"Hehe, I get that. How old are you?"_

 _"I'm 16." He replied. "My name is Leorio."_

 _"Hello Leorio. Now, where are your parents?"_

 _"They're...dead.."_

 _Wing frowned and put a hand on the boys shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry for your loss. Is there anyone else who has been taking care of you?" He asked._

 _Leorio was about to say George, but shook his head._

 _"So you've been alone all this time?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well, I'd like to welcome you to Megaton. You're happy to stay here as long as you'd like."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Leorio walked down to where a large bomb was located. And that was how, Leorio got to Megaton._

End of flashback

"Wow.." Gon trailed off. "That seems terrible."

"Yeah I know, but hey. I met Kurapika, and got to know a few other people too."


	4. Chapter 4

"So that's how you ended up in Megaton?" Gon asked, looking at Leorio.

"Yep." Leorio sighed.

"What about you Kurapika?" Gon asked, looking at the blonde.

"Well my story isn't exactly as happy as Leorio's." Kurapika sighed.

"How was my story happy?!" Leorio asked, frowning.

 _Flashback_

 _"Kurapika!" A small boy with brown hair yelled, running to the blonde._

 _The blonde turned around and smiled._

 _"Pairo!" Kurapika yelled, hugging the boy._

 _"It's been forever!" Pairo smiled._

 _"It has."_

 _Kurapika had many family members, he was actually part of The Kurta Clan. He was 14 at the time._

 _"How have you been Pairo?" Kurapika asked._

 _"I've been ok, mama said we have to keep moving. We don't really stay in once place to long.." The boy trailed off._

 _"Mm well you and your mom are welcome to stay with us and the rest of the Clan."_

 _"Thank you, but it's up to mama."_

 _The clan had been sheltered in an old, school house. There was very little left of the clan, there was a lot of kids since most of their parents had gotten killed. Kurapika and Pairo were in the basement of the school, playing with some old toys that they found under some rubble._

 _"So how long have you been here?" Pairo asked._

 _"Well me and my parents decided to stay with the clan and help out. One day we found this place, and ever since then, we've stayed here." Kurapika replied._

 _After a few minutes, they heard screaming from upstairs. The two quickly ran upstairs and found several dead bodies, and 4 people standing by the exit. Kurapika couldn't really get a good look at them, but the only thing that he noticed was one had a tattoo of a spider_

 _"Did you remove all of the eyes?" A man asked._

 _"Yes, I got all of them." Another replied._

 _"Then our job is done here." Another person sighed. "Let's get going before he loses his shit."_

 _Then the 4 walked out, and Kurapika noticed one of them had dropped something. He quickly ran over to it, Pairo following, and picked it up._

 _"The Phantom Troupe." Kurapika muttered, looking at the object._

 _"T-They k-killed mama.." Pairo cried, looking at his mother's body._

 _"Pairo, we need to follow them." The blonde looked at the younger boy and grabbed his hand. "Now."_

 _Then he dragged him out of the school, trying to find out where those people went. But had no luck._

 _"Damn it, we lost them." Kurapika muttered._

 _"K-Kurapika...we should go back." Pairo said, looking around. "We could get hurt, and it's dark."_

 _Kurapika looked around, Pairo was right, it was indeed dark._

 _"Which way is the school?" Kurapika asked._

 _Pairo shrugged and tried to look through the darkness._

 _"I can't see a thing.." He sighed._

 _"I'm going to find a way back, you stay here." Kurapika replied, giving Pairo a knife. "Use this if you need to."_

 _Before Pairo could say anything, Kurapika ran off._

 _"It's ok, he'll be back." The boy whispered to himself._

 _Kurapika ran for what seemed like hours, finally he stopped and took in his surroundings. 'Pairo is to the south, and we ran west from the school...' He thought._

 _"Damn it!" Kurapika whined, and looked down. "I'll just go back to Pairo."_

 _The boy then ran back to the spot where he had left Pairo, but saw that the boy was gone._

 _"Pairo?" Kurapika looked around._

 _No answer._

 _"PAIRO!" Kurapika yelled._

 _He still didn't get an answer._

 _"Damn.." He muttered._

 _He walked a few miles away and found a body laying on the ground._

 _"Pairo?" Kurapika asked, seeing if it was the boy._

 _And it was. Pairo was dead. He looked as if he had been attacked by something and didn't fight back. Kurapika started shaking, and had tears streaming down his face. He quickly got up and started running. He didn't stop either. After a while, he felt like he couldn't run anymore, his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. He panted and looked at the dirt. Then he heard foot steps behind him._

 _"Kill...me..." He muttered. "Whatever or whoever you are, just kill me."_

 _"I'm not going to kill you, kid." A man said._

 _The man helped Kurapika up, and started carrying the boy._

 _"Who...who are you?" Kurapika asked, his eyes shutting._

 _"My name is Razor."_

 _Kurapika didn't hear the mans name because he had already fell asleep. By time Kurapika woke up, he was laying in a disgusting bed in a rusted up shack._

 _"Good, you're awake."_

 _Kurapika looked at the man who was sitting beside him._

 _"Now, tell me what you were doing out in the Wasteland alone?" The man asked._

 _"Oh..." Kurapika trailed off. "I don't think I should tell you, I don't even know who you are."_

 _"Well then, I can understand that. How about when you feel ready to tell me what happened, you come and find me. Deal?" He asked._

 _Kurapika nodded slowly. The man got up from his seat and held his hand out to Kurapika._

 _"I never got your name, kid." He said._

 _Kurapika looked at the man's hand and shook it._

 _"I am Kurapika." He said, letting go of his hand._

 _"Well, I don't know if you remember, but my name is Razor."_

 _"Where am I exactly?"_

 _"Megaton." A voice replied._

 _A man with black hair and glasses walked in, he smiled at Kurapika and Razor._

 _"Good morning Kurapika, I am Wing. The towns mayor." The man said. "You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I had Leorio patch up your wounds for you, and once you feel good enough to move, you can go over to Leorio and he'll help you out around the town."_

 _"Thank you Wing." Kurapika nodded._

 _"No problem."_

 _Wing then excused himself and Razor did the same._

 _"You were pretty beat up." A voice laughed, walking in._

 _Kurapika looked at the person and blushed lightly._

 _"I'm Leorio. The one who patched you up." He smiled and walked over to Kurapika. "You feelin' alright?"_

 _"Y-Yes, thank you." Kurapika replied, looking away._

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"14, how old are you?"_

 _"16."_

 _"Well, whenever you're ready, let me know. I'll take you out around town and I'll introduce you to some people."_

 _Before Leorio left, Kurapika grabbed his wrist._

 _"I have a question for you." He said. "Do you know anything about The Phantom Troupe?"_

 _End of flashback._

"And from there, Leorio told me everything he knew about the Phantom Troupe." Kurapika sighed.

The three had been walking for more than two hours.

"Maybe we should take a break." Gon said, looking at the two.

They looked around and noticed they were near an old train station and a run down town.

"Yeah, I agree with Gon." Leorio nodded.

The three sat on the ground outside of the train station.

"Damn, the Wasteland seems to have gotten worse." Leorio sighed.

"Yeah." Kurapika agreed.

After a few minutes, the team got back up and decided to keep moving.

"I suggest that we go through the station." Gon mumbled, looking at the map on his pip-boy. "It's the easiest route."

"Well if you say so." Kurapika replied, shrugged and opening the gate to the station.

The three then walked in, unknowing that someone was watching them.

"Dirty wanderers." The boy muttered, watching them from a short distance.

The boy had messy, white hair and blue eyes. He decided to follow the three, only to see where they were going.

"Do you guys feel like you're being watched or something?" Leorio asked.

"Hm.." Gon looked around and tapped his chin. "Sorta, but it doesn't seem dangerous at all."

"How would you know?" He asked. "It could be a fucking ghoul coming to kill us."

"Relax Leorio, we're not gonna die. We're a team and we'll keep each other alive." Kurapika interrupted.

"Team? Yeah sure."

After a while, Gon stopped walking and turned around. Kurapika and Leorio realized this and looked at Gon.

"Gon? What's wrong?" Kurapika asked.

"I know you're there." Gon yelled. "So why don't you just come out?"

Leorio looked at Kurapika confused.

"Come on, we won't bite." Gon yelled again.

"Damn, and to think...I thought you guys didn't know I was following you." A voice sighed.

"Huh?" he asked. "Show yourself."

Soon someone came out from behind a pile of trash, and sighed. It was that white haired and blue eyed boy.

"Sorry to stalk you guys, but I was curious on where you guys where going." The boy yawned.

Gon looked at the boy and blushed lightly.

"It's alright." Gon replied, smiling nervously. "I'm Gon by the way."

"Names Killua." The boy muttered. "Where are you guys headed?"

"To Galaxy New Radio." Leorio replied.

 _'Same as me...'_ Killua thought.

"Hm, I think I'll stay with you guys a bit." Killua sighed, walking ahead. "I'm actually heading there myself."

"Huh? But why?" Gon asked, walking next to the boy.

"I'm looking for my siblings." The white haired boy replied.

"What are their names?" Kurapika asked.

"Ones name is Alluka."

"Alluka! So you're her brother!" Leorio yelled.

"Huh? You know Alluka?"

"Of course we do." Kurapika replied. "She's back at Megaton."

"R-Really?! You have to take me to her."

"Woah there kid, not right now. We're helping Gon find his dad." Leorio replied.

"Sigh...well then after we're done, you'll have to take me to her."

Leorio and Kurapika nodded and kept walking with Gon and Killua.


End file.
